Attack the Block
| directed by = Joe Cornish | written by = Joe Cornish | produced by = James Biddle Jenny Borgars Will Clarke Olivier Courson Matthew Justice Lucy Pardee Nira Park Tessa Ross James Wilson Edgar Wright | music by = Steve Price | cinematography = Tom Townend | edited by = Jonathan Amos | distributed by = StudioCanal Film4 | release date(s) = May 13th, 2011 | mpaa rating = | running time = 88 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $13,000,000 IMDB; Attack the Block (2011); Box office & business. | gross revenue = £1,133,859 (UK) Opening weekend gross only. £2,444,205 (UK) $1,024,175 (US) $5,824,175 (Worldwide) Box Office Mojo; Total Lifetime Grosses/Domestic Summary | preceded by = | followed by = }} Attack the Block is a British independent film of the comedy and science fiction genres, dealing with themes of an alien invasion. It was written and directed by Joe Cornish and produced by StudioCanal and Film4. It premiered in the United Kingdom on May 13th, 2011. The film stars Jodie Whittaker as Sam, John Boyega as Moses, Alex Esmail as Pest, Leeon Jones as Jerome, Franz Drameh as Dennis, and Simon Howard as Biggz. Actor Nick Frost makes a guest appearance in the film as Ron. Plot Cast Notes * Attack the Block (2011) redirects to this page. * Production on Attack the Block began on March 10th, 2010. Principal photography concluded on May 15th, 2010. * At its widest release, Attack the Block was screened in sixty-six theaters. * Attack the Block closed out of theaters on September 29th, 2011. It had been in release for a total of nine weeks (63 days). * Director of photography Thomas Townend is credited as Tom Townend in this film. * Attack the Block was released on DVD and Blu-ray by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment on October 25th, 2011. The Blu-ray includes three audio commentaries, a creature feature, a "Meet the Gang" featurette, a "Behind the Block" behind-the-scenes featurette and "That's a Rap" featurette. Amazon.com; Attack the Block (2011); Blu-ray. * The central setting of this film is London, England. * There are a total of twenty-nine credited cast members in this film. One cast member is a voice actor only. There are ten female cast members and nineteen male cast members. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "Inner City vs. Outer Space". * At the time of filming, actor John Boyega probably thought this was going to be the biggest sci-fi/action film he would be involved with. He could never have predicted that only a few short years later, he would be cast in the role of FN-2187 (Finn), one of the main characters in the 2015 mega-blockbuster Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. * Joe Cornish was also the writer on Ant-Man in 2015. Attack the Block producer Edgar Wright was the original director on the film, but dropped out of the project and was replaced with Peyton Reed. Both Edgar and Joe had uncredited appearances in Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi and Shaun of the Dead, the latter of which was written and directed by Edgar. * Jodie Whittaker has since took over the role as The Doctor on the British television series, Doctor Who. She is the first woman to be cast in the role. External Links * * Attack the Block at Wikipedia * * * * Attack the Block at the Attack the Block Wiki References Keywords Alien invasion | Burn victim | Crime boss | England | Falling from a great height | London | Severed limb ---- Category:Films Category:StudioCanal Category:Film4 Category:2010s/Films Category:2011/Films Category:May, 2011/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:A/Films Category:James Biddle Category:James Biddle/Line producer